Kankuro
Kankuro is a character from the anime/manga series Naruto and brother of Gaara and Temari. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Kankuro vs. Puppetmon * Kankurō vs. Carl Clover Possible Opponents *Gein (Ruroni Kenshin) *Lubbock (Akame ga Kill) History Kankuro was born the second child to Karura and the Fourth Kazekage: Rasa in the Hidden Sand Village. While it was customary for close relations to a Kage to be a Jinchūriki, neither he nor his sister Temari were compatible with the One-Tail. When Shukaku rampaged in the Hidden Sand Village, a young Kankurō instructed the villagers to escape. As his father arrived, Kankuro noted his younger brother was a "monster". Later, he confronted Gaara and asked whether or not he felt remorse for killing his fellow villagers, but was silenced when he threatened to kill him. At some point, Kankuro mentions having once pleaded with Chiyo to train him in the ways of Puppet Master Jutsu, though she turned him down because she no longer cared about aiding the future of the village. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Kankuro *Age: 21 *Height: 5'10" | 180 cm *Weight: 134.923 lbs | 61.2 kg *Kankuro's hobby is collecting puppets, and installing and upgrading the mechanisms in them. *Kankuro's favorite food is hamburger steak, while his least favorite food is spinach. *Is currently the bodyguard of the Fifth Kazekage Ninja Training *Medium Chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Master Puppeteer *Chakra Styles **Water Style **Earth Style **Wind Style **Lightning Style Taijutsu Kankuro is a long-ranged fighter who utilizes his puppets exclusively in combat and is not well trained in Taijutsu. He is however skilled enough to take on another puppet master in a physical confrontation. Because of this, he has came up with multiple counter measure to ensure he never gets into a physical confrontation, he's shown to act quite deceptively, switching places with his puppets using the Substitution Jutsu, also altering their appearances to resemble his, to escape close combat when an opponent gets too close, while at the same time putting his puppets in range of the enemy, allowing Kankuro to catch his foes off guard and kill them. Ninjutsu *Chakra Threads **Puppet Master Jutsu ***Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden ****Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden 2 ****Secret Black Move: Triple Iron Maiden ***Secret Black Move: Spinning Flame Arson (Game exclusive) ***Secret Black Move: Three Great Tragedies (Game exclusive) ***Secret Black Move: Salamander ***Secret Black Move: Fire Flower (Game exclusive) ***Poison Mist Inferno: Consecutive Needle Combo ***Chakra Shield ***Secret Red Move: Puppet Triad ***Secret Black Move: Flame Control Scorpion Show (Game exclusive) Weapons/Tools *Kunai & Shurikens **Demon Wind Shurikens **Chain-Sickle **Needles *Poison **Kankuro has laced all of his puppet's weaponry in poison in order to increase their lethality. *Puppets **Black-Ant (Two) **Salamander **Crow **Scorpion ***Flamethrower **Mother & Father Feats *As a kid he was physically strong enough to carry both Black-Ant and Crow on his back regularly. *Defeated Sakon and Ukon, the strongest member of the Sound Four singlehandedly when he was just 14. *Was praised by Sasori of the Red Sand, creator of Black-Ant, Salamander, and Crow, stating his skill with them is incredibly impressive, however was defeated because Sasori already knew all of the tricks Kankuro had up his sleeve thanks to being the creator of his puppets. *Became the leader of the Surprise Attack Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Great Ninja War. *During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Kankuro had a rematch with Sasori and defeated him via utilizing the puppet Scorpion, which was Sasori's body after turning himself into a living puppet. *Became the leader of the Counter-Terrorism Division in the Hidden Sand Village. Flaws *Despite possessing incredible Chakra control as a Puppet Master, he can run out of Chakra and be left exhausted. *When the life of his comrades or family are in danger, he can sometimes become reckless and act before thinking, such as when he confronted Sasori after he and Deidara had kidnapped Gaara, which lead to a crushing defeat. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Naruto Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Japan Combatants